Pokémon (Canon)/Niarobi
'Summary' Pokémon is a long-running JRPG series that began in the 1980s and is still relevant in the gaming and anime industry today. It's about a world of Pokémon, a species of monsters that live among humans in the world, usually in harmony. Humans in this world are often portrayed as capturing, befriending, and raising them while adventuring or doing various other things while fighting alongside them. The games follow various protagonists throughout different regions as they go on a journey, usually defeating the Champion of the region and becoming the Champion, themselves. The anime follows Ash Ketchum on his journey throughout every region as he goes around battling people, making friends, and trying to become the very best. 'Powers of the Verse' Most first-staged Pokémon are Dwarf Star level. Most middle-staged Pokémon are Star level. Most fully-evolve Pokémon are Galaxy level. Mega-evolved Pokémon range from arguably Multi-Galactic to Low Multiversal. Legendary and most Mythical Pokémon range from Multi-Galactic to Low Complex Multiversal. The Trainers themselves range vastly in power, with the strongest being Low Complex Multiversal. Ultra Beasts are Low Complex Multiversal, as well. Arceus is the supreme being of the verse, being possibly Complex Multiversal. The verse has a vast amount of hax, varying from just a plethora of Elemental Manipulation to basically every character having Law Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, and the potential to be Acausal. Many of the higher tiers have broken levels of Transmutation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Power Nullification, Power Mimicry and myriad other hax. 'Generation I' 'Pokémon' Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, and Venusaur Charmander, Charmeleon, and Charizard Squirtle, Wartortle, and Blastoise Caterpie, Metapod, and Butterfree Weedle, Kakuna, and Beedrill Pidgey, Pidgeotto, and Pidgeot Rattata and Raticate Spearow and Fearow Ekans and Arbok Pikachu and Raichu Sandshrew and Sandslash Nidoran♀, Nidorina, and Nidoqueen Nidoran♂, Nidorino, and Nidoking Clefairy and Clefable Vulpix and Ninetales Jigglypuff and Wigglytuff Zubat and Golbat Oddish, Gloom, and Vileplume Paras and Parasect Venonat and Venomoth Diglett and Dugtrio Meowth and Persian Psyduck and Golduck Mankey and Primeape Growlithe and Arcanine Poliwag, Poliwhirl, and Poliwrath Abra, Kadabra, and Alakazam Machop, Machoke, and Machamp Bellsprout, Weepinbell, and Victreebel Tentacool and Tentacruel Geodude, Graveler, and Golem Ponyta and Rapidash Slowpoke and Slowbro Magnemite and Magneton Farfetch'd Doduo and Dodrio Seel and Dewgong Grimer and Muk Shellder and Cloyster Ghastly, Haunter, and Gengar Onix Drowzee and Hypno Krabby and Kingler Voltorb and Electrode Exeggcute and Exeggutor Cubone and Marowak Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan Lickitung Koffing and Weezing Rhyhorn and Rhydon Chansey Tangela Kangaskhan Horsea and Seadra Goldeen and Seaking Staryu and Starmie Mr. Mime Scyther Jynx Electabuzz Magmar Pinsir Tauros Magikarp and Gyarados Lapras Ditto Eevee, Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Flareon Porygon Omanyte and Omastar Kabuto and Kabutops Aerodactyl Snorlax Articuno Zapdos Moltres Mewtwo Mew 'Trainers' Ash Ketchum Gary Oak Professor Oak Jessie James Meowth Butch Cassidy Brock Misty Anthony Lara Laramie Dario Yumi Surge Erika Koga Sabrina Blaine Giovanni Cissy Danny Rudy Luana Red Blue Green Yellow Satoshi Shigeru Shu Nagi Hazel Coconut Mandi The Three Beasts Team Rocket Elite Trio Pete Jeanette Melissa Assunta Tracie Ritchie Lorelei Bruno Agatha Lance Captain Drake 'Others' MechaMew2 'Generation II' 'Pokémon' Chikorita, Bayleef, and Meganium Cyndaquil, Quilava, and Typhlosion Totodile, Croconaw, and Feraligatr Sentret and Furret Hoothoot and Noctowl Ledyba and Ledian Spinarak and Ariados Crobat Chinchou and Lanturn Pichu Cleffa Igglybuff Togepi and Togetic Natu and Xatu Mareep, Flaaffy, and Ampharos Bellossom Marill and Azumarill Sudowoodo Politoed Hoppip, Skiploom, and Jumpluff Aipom Sunkern and Sunflora Yanma Wooper and Quagsire Espeon and Umbreon Murkrow Slowking Misdreavus Unown Wobbuffet Girafarig Pineco and Forretress Dunsparce Gligar Steelix Snubbull and Granbull Qwilfish Scizor Shuckle Heracross Sneasel Teddiursa and Ursaring Slugma and Magcargo Swinub and Piloswine Corsola Remoraid and Octillery Delibird Mantine Skarmory Houndour and Houndoom Kingdra Phanpy and Donphan Porygon2 Stantler Smeargle Tyrogue and Hitmontop Smoochum Elekid Magby Miltank Blissey Raikou Entei Suicune Larvitar, Pupitar, and Tyranitar Lugia Ho-Oh Celebi 'Trainers' Raiden Falkner Bugsy Whitney Morty Chuck Jasmine Pryce Clair Ethan Silver Kris Black (Golden Boys) Grey Domino Vicious Attila Hun Archer Ariana Petrel Proton Masked Man Jimmy Marina Darren Salvador Jackson Macy Harrison Jon Marcellus Christopher Trinity Will Karen 'Others' 'Generation III' 'Pokémon' Treecko, Grovyle, and Sceptile Torchic, Combusken, and Blaziken Mudkip, Marshtomp, and Swampert Poochyena and Mightyena Zigzagoon and Linoone Wurmple, Silcoon, Beautifly, Cascoon, and Dustox Lotad, Lombre, and Ludicolo Seedot, Nuzleaf, and Shiftry Taillow and Swellow Wingull and Pelipper Ralts, Kirlia, and Gardevoir Surskit and Masquerain Shroomish and Breloom Slakoth, Vigoroth, and Slaking Nincada, Ninjask, and Shedinja Whismur, Loudred, and Exploud Makuhita and Hariyama Azurill Nosepass Skitty and Delcatty Sableye Mawile Aron, Lairon, and Aggron Meditite and Medicham Electrike and Manetric Plusle Minun Volbeat Illumise Roselia Gulpin and Swalot Carvanha and Sharpedo Wailmer and Wailord Numel and Camerupt Torkoal Spoink and Grumpig Spinda Trapinch, Vibrava, and Flygon Cacnea and Cacturne Swablu and Altaria Zangoose Seviper Lunatone Solrock Barboach and Whiscash Corphish and Crawdaunt Baltoy and Claydol Lileep and Cradily Anorith and Armaldo Feebas and Milotic Castform Kecleon Shuppet and Banette Duskull and Dusclops Tropius Chimecho Absol Wynaut Snorunt and Glalie Spheal, Sealeo, and Walrein Clamperl, Huntail, and Gorebyss Relicanth Luvdisc Bagon, Shelgon, and Salamence Beldum, Metang, and Metagross Regirock Regice Registeel Latias Latios Kyogre Groudon Rayquaza Jirachi Deoxys 'Trainers' May Max Roxanne Brawly Wattson Flannery Norman Winona Tate and Liza Wallace Juan Brendan Sapphire Leaf Wes Michael Lunick Solana Rald Wally Drew Solidad Harley Eusine Annie Oakley Carl Sham Butler Zinnia Matt Shelly Amber Archie Courtney Tabitha Blaise Maxie Miror B. Dakim Venus Ein Lovrina Snattle Gorigan Ardos Eldes Evice Nascour Greevil Gonzap Tiffany Clyde Garret Billy Gordor Jump Vivica Gilbert Gavin Dominick Clark Johnny Katie Morrison Tyson Sidney Phoebe Glacia Drake Steven Stone Doctor Yung Sir Aaron 'Others' Protagonist (Red and Blue Rescue Team) XD001 Groudon (Jirachi: Wish Maker) Mirage Mewtwo Mirage Mew 'Generation IV' 'Pokémon' Turtwig, Grotle, and Torterra Chimchar, Monferno, and Infernape Piplup, Prinplup, and Empoleon Starly, Staravia, and Staraptor Bidoof and Bibarel Kricketot and Kricketune Shinx, Luxio, and Luxray Budew and Roserade Craniados and Rampardos Shieldon and Bastiodon Burmy, Wormadam, and Mothim Combee and Vespiquen Pachirisu Buizel and Floatzel Cherubi and Cherrim Shellos and Gastrodon Ambipom Drifloon and Drifblim Buneary and Lopunny Mismagius Honchcrow Glameow and Purugly Chingling Stunky and Skuntank Bronzor and Bronzong Bonsly Mime Jr. Happiny Chatot Spiritomb Gible, Gabite, and Garchomp Munchlax Riolu and Lucario Hippopotas and Hippowdon Skorupi and Drapion Croagunk and Toxicroak Carnivine Finneon and Lumineon Mantyke Snover and Abomasnow Weavile Magnezone Lickilicky Rhyperior Tangrowth Electivire Magmortar Togekiss Yanmega Leafeon and Glaceon Gliscor Mamoswine Porygon-Z Gallade Probopass Dusknoir Froslass Rotom Uxie Mesprit Azelf Dialga Palkia Heatran Regigigas Giratina Cresselia Phione Manaphy Darkrai Shaymin Arceus 'Trainers' Dawn Paul Holly Giant Roark Gardenia Maylene Crasher Wake Fantina Byron Candice Volkner Janine Lucas Pearl Lyra Kellyn Kate Ben Summer Hareta Jun Koya Mitsumi Lily Io Mars Jupiter Saturn Charon Sird Cyrus Kincaid Sinis Trio Wheeler Blake Hall Red Eyes Blue Eyes Purple Eyes Societea Hiori Rocco Jeffrey Nando Barry Zoey Kenny Ursula Jessilina Conway Tobias Aaron Bertha Flint Lucian Cynthia Sheena Damos 'Others' Protagonist (Explorers of Time and Darkness) Protagonist (Explorers of Sky) Protagonist (Keep Going! Blazing Adventure Squad!) Protagonist (Let's Go! Stormy Adventure Squad!) Protagonist (Go For It! Light Adventure Squad!) Pikachu (PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure) Grovyle (Explorers of Time and Darkness) Wigglytuff (Explorers of Time and Darkness) Protagonist (Pokémon Rumble) 'Generation V' 'Pokémon' Victini Snivy, Servine, and Serperior Tepig, Pignite, and Emboar Oshawott, Dewott, and Samurott Patrat and Watchog Lillipup, Herdier, and Stoutland Purrloin and Liepard Pansage and Simisage Pansear and Simisear Panpour and Simipour Munna and Musharna Pidove, Tranquill, and Unfezant Blitzle and Zebstrika Roggenrola, Boldore, and Gigalith Woobat and Swoobat Drilbur and Excadrill Audino Timburr, Gurdurr, and Conkeldurr Tympole, Palpitoad, and Seismitoad Throh Sawk Sewaddle, Swadloon, and Leavanny Venipede, Swirlipede, and Scolipede Cottonee and Whimsicott Petilil and Lilligant Basculin Sandile, Krokorok, and Krookodile Darumaka and Darmanitan Maractus Dwebble and Crustle Scraggy and Scrafty Sigilyph Yamask and Cofagrigus Tirtouga and Carracosta Archen and Archeops Trubbish and Garbodor Zorua and Zoroark Minccino and Cinccino Gothita, Gothorita, and Gothitelle Solosis, Duosion, and Reuniclus Ducklett and Swanna Vanillite, Vanillish, and Vanilluxe Deerling and Sawsbuck Emolga Karrablast and Escavalier Foongus and Amoonguss Frillish and Jellicent Alomomola Joltik and Galvantula Ferroseed and Ferrothorn Klink, Klang, and Klinklang Tynamo, Eelektrik, and Eelektross Elgyem and Beheeyem Litwick, Lampent, and Chandelure Axew, Fraxure, and Haxorus Cubchoo and Beartic Cryogonal Shelmet and Accelgor Stunfisk Mienfoo and Mienshao Druddigon Golett and Golurk Pawniard and Bisharp Bouffalant Rufflet and Braviary Vullaby and Mandibuzz Heatmor Durant Deino, Zweilous, and Hydreigon Larvesta and Volcarona Cobalion Terrakion Virizion Tornadus Thundurus Reshiram Zekrom Landorus Kyurem Keldeo Meloetta Genesect 'Trainers' Cilan Chili Cress Lenora Burgh Elesa Clay Skyla Brycen Drayden Iris Cheren Roxie Marlon Hilbert Hilda Nate Rosa The Hero (Pokémon Conquest) The Heroine (Pokémon Conquest) Ryouga Hariru Cheren Hugh Radley Mikael Ultimo Kendrick Trip Bianca Emmanuel Shadow Triad Colress Ghetsis Gorm Bronius Rood Zinzolin Giallo Ryoku N Geraldo Stephan Montgomery Flora Kenton Manning Katharine Antonio Russet Ramone Cameron Dino Virgil Shauntal Marshal Grimsley Caitlin Alder 'Others' Protagonist (Gates to Infinity) Protagonist (PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond) Dark Rust Bittercold 'Generation IV' 'Pokémon' Chespin, Quilladin, and Chestnaught Fennekin, Braixen, and Delphox Froakie, Frogadier, and Greninja Bunnelby and Diggersby Fletchling, Fletchinder, and Talonflame Scuttlebug, Spewpa, and Vivillon Litleo and Pyroar Flabébé, Floette, and Florges Skiddo and Gogoat Pancham and Pangoro Furfrou Espurr and Meowstic Honedge, Doubledge, and Aegislash Spritzee and Aromatisse Swirlix and Slurpuff Inkay and Malamar Binacle and Barbaracle Skrelp and Dragalge Clauncher and Clawitzer Helioptile and Heliolisk Tyrunt and Tyrantrum Amaura and Aurorus Sylveon Hawlucha Dedenne Carbink Goomy, Sliggoo, and Goodra Klefki Phantump and Trevenant Pumpkaboo and Gourgeist Bergmite and Avalugg Noibat and Noivern Xerneas Yveltal Zygarde Diancie Hoopa Volcanion 'Trainers' Viola Grant Korrina Ramos Clemont Valerie Olympia Wulfric Calem Serena Aria Trevor Shauna Titus Astrid Tierno Remo Sawyer Alain Aliana Bryony Celosia Mable Xerosic Lysandre Malva Siebold Wikstrom Drasna Diantha Travis Keith Elinn Glenn Alyssa AZ Ghris 'Others' Protagonist (Super Mystery Dungeon) Dark Matter 'Generation VII' 'Pokémon' Rowlet, Dartrix, and Decidueye Litten, Torracat, and Incineroar Popplio, Brionne, and Primarina Pikipek, Trumbeak, and Toucannon Yungoos and Gumshoos Grubbin, Charjabug, and Vikavolt Crabrawler and Crabominable Oricorio Cutiefly and Ribombee Rockruff and Lycanroc Wishiwashi Mareanie and Toxapex Mudbray and Mudsdale Dewpider and Araquanid Fomantis and Lurantis Morelull and Shiinotic Salandit and Salazzle Stufful and Bewear Bounsweet, Steenee, and Tsareena Comfey Oranguru Passimian Wimpod and Galisopod Sandygast and Palossand Pyukumuku Type: Null and Silvally Minior Komala Turtonator Togedemaru Mimikyu Bruxish Drampa Dhelmise Jangmo-o, Hakamo-o, and Kommo-o Tapu Koko Tapu Lele Tapu Bulu Tapu Fini Cosmog, Cosmoem, Solgaleo, and Lunala Nihilego Buzzwole Pheromosa Xurkitree Celesteela Kartana Guzzlord Necrozma Magearna Marshadow Poipole and Naganadel Stakataka Blacephalon Zeraora Meltan and Melmetal 'Trainers' Elio Selene Chase Elaine Protagonist (Magikarp Jump) Time Goodman Ash Ketchum (I Choose You!) Sorrel Verity Cross Trace Samson Oak Professor Kukui Matori Gozu Ilima Lana Kiawe Mallow Sophocles Horacio Mina Nanu Hala Dia Olivia Acerola Kahili Molayne Hiroki Pikala Mr. Electric Mad Magmar Rapp Zipp Tupp Borosue Plumeria DJ Leo Master Fisherman Oluolu Faba Lillie Hau Lusamine Gladion Guzma 'Others' 'Generation VIII' 'Pokémon' Grookey, Thwackey, and Rillaboom Scorbunny, Raboot, and Cinderace Sobble, Drizzile, and Inteleon Blipbug, Dottler, and Orbeetle Rookidee, Corvisquire, and Corviknight Skwovet and Greedent Nickit and Thievul Obstagoon Wooloo and Dubwool Chewtle and Drednaw Yamper and Boltund Gossifleur and Eldegoss Sizzlipede and Centiskorch Rolycoly, Carkol, and Coalossal Arrokuda and Barraskewda Perrserker Milcery and Alcremie Applin, Flapple, and Appletun Sirfetch'd Cursola Impidimp, Morgrem, and Grimmsnarl Hattena, Hattrem, and Hatterene Cufant and Copperajah Cramorant Toxel and Toxtricity Silicobra and Sandaconda Runerigus Sinistea and Polteageist Indeedee Morpeko Falinks Snom and Frosmoth Clobbopus and Grapploct Pincurchin Mr. Rime Stonjourner Eiscue Duraludon Dracozolt Arctozolt Dracovish Arctovish Dreepy, Drakloak, and Dragapult Zacian Zamazenta Eternatus Kubfu and Urshifu Calyrex 'Trainers' Victor Gloria Scottie Bettie Hop Bede Kabu Opal Gordie Melony Marnie Paulo Milo Nessa Bea Allister Piers Raihan Sordward Shielbert Oleana Chairman Rose Leon Mustard 'Others' Category:TheHadouCyberspaceWitch